total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Epic~00/Final 8 Analysis: Back in Action
With the Final 8 becoming 4 after the next three episodes tomorrow, I thought now would be the time to give my last minute prediction on just how much everyone fares. This post took a while, mainly because there's a few dark horses who's survival in the game was hard to figure out. But I think this is as accurate as I can be based on what I have seen. DJ DJ has no plot to speak of besides an out of the ordinary Scarlett plot that seems more like a one-time gimmick than anything else. Prior to Freddie quitting, he had noticeably suspicious confidence in saying things like "I'm probably going to win" or "I'm going to make it to Final 5 at least". That over-confidence gets a person nowhere and it makes DJ widely targetted. The only way DJ could possibly survive a little while is that it's OOC for Leshawna, Harold, and Sam to vote hinm but they could easily still do throwaway votes in order for the other votes for DJ to count. Expected Placement: 8th-7th Real Placement: 8th (Correct Prediction) Rodney With Dawn and Max eliminated, there is absolutely nowhere for Rodney to hide himself. He's never made any kind of strategical moves to think of, nor does he have many allies on his side as he is an outcast. In a scenario where everyone is allied but him, he's a prime candidate, unless he manages to last a few eps staying hidden. And looking at how 2 Directors have already been taken out, my guess is that the Castmates are much more bonded, and therefore, Rodney could be their next chocie. Expected Placement: 7th-6th Real Placement: 7th (Correct Prediction) Sam Poor Brady. He's made some fatal mistakes that make him a prime target. Calling fellow people threats right in front of them gets you nowhere. And if you don't have any confidence that you're making it far, then people will feel like there'll be no repercussions if they vote you. Sam also hasn't made too many strategic moves so he's essentialy just a character who viewers would find entertaining. Granted, Sam could be an easy bet to take far, which is why 4th is as far as I think he will get, but otherwise, a middle of the road candidate. Expected Placement: 6th-5th Real Placement: 5th (Correct Prediction) Gwen Gwen's status as a competitor is sort of unknown to me, but I am leaning more towards her lasting long and then going. Her closeness with Leshawna is obvious so they could be grouped together. The fact that she brings Sam to the spa hotel has made fellow competitors suspicious. And when she votes off Dawn, she says that this will help her in the long run, meaning that there's more to her than it seems. Expected Placement: 6th-5th Real Placement: 1st (Failed Prediction) Justin Justin has made a few strategical moves, but he has concealed himself behind a few others and has occasionaly went under-the-radar to achieve this. But that doesn't last forever, not to mention Justin is hated by Harold and Leshawna, and noticeably doesn't have any close adversaries besides Blaineley being attracted to him. He could honestly do anything in order to save himself, but I also don't see him being the kind of person to be a finalist either. Expected Placement: 5th-4th Real Placement: 6th (Failed Prediction) Harold Harold has managed to keep himself safe in the game through various strategic moves, not to mention being friends with DJ, Leshawna, Sam, and allied with Blaineley. With Max and Dawn gone, the target is off his back so he can safely contribute with others that are his safest bet. However, for some reason, I just don't see him getting straight to the finale. I think he will be the one to just narrowly miss that mark, though I could be proven wrong. Blaineley is slowly losing her patience with him, and she has a watchful eye over the game so he could be her final target. Expected Placement: 4th-3rd Real Placement: 4th (Correct Prediction) Final 2: Blaineley vs Leshawna These two may hate each other, but they are by far the most strategic in the game. Whereas everyone else has something that hinders them at least a little, Blaineley and Leshawna seem like complete masters at the entire game. Although I could be wrong and one could blindside the other close to the end, it's easier to calculate that these two are reluctantly the finale. It would be a great Final 2, and much better than the 5 other mediocre ones we have seen. Since the BIA order has mostly been good, I'm willing to bet it'll be like that to the end. Blaineley Expected Placement: 2nd-1st Blaineley Real Placement: 3rd (Failed Prediction) Leshawna Expected Placement: 2nd-1st Leshawna Real Placement: 2nd (Correct Prediction) Category:Blog posts